Seeing Isn't Believing
by Monkeysrcomintogetu
Summary: DONE WHOO! Jake is excited to help his grand daughter to becoming the new American Dragon. But when she is born, they realize that Paula is compelety blind. Can someone loss of sight, still be an American Dragon? R
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Seeing Isn't Believing **

**This is a story I thought of about two weeks ago (in the shower xD). This will probably be my most spiritual story I will ever write. Note: This story takes place after Hong Kong Longs, and about 40 years in the future.**

**Warning: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long. I wish I did, but sadly I don't…**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

In order to start our story, we need to know how our story started…

It was October 23, 2038, an early Sunday morning. William sat on his couch, in his two story new furnished home. He was waiting on his newlywed wife, Bonnie.

The two were just married not even a month ago. They met each other about three years ago, and were inseparable since. Instantly falling in love with each other from the first time they laid eyes. They planned getting married as soon as possible, but many months of planning soon turned into many years. But finally, they vowed their loves for each other.

Not even a week later, the two bought their very own home. Will thought they might be moving in too fast, but it was cheap and easy to affordable. Their love could not be expressed even more, than moving in finally.

Suddenly, Will rose up from the couch, and looked to the door. Bonnie walked in; her face looked a bit uneasy. "Yeah, what did the doctor say?" He grabbed her shoulders.

"Will….I'm pregnant." She tried to smile; she wasn't sure how her new husband would take to…the news.

Will stepped back…he couldn't believe the news. But it wasn't the fact that she was pregnant, that shocked her. "That's, great honey." He put on a smile.

It wasn't long before the news broke out. Will's parents came over, congratulating the soon-to-be parents. But then Jake pulled aside his son, just to talk to him. "So did you tell her?"

"Not yet. I…I don't know how she's going to take to it…"

"Will, you have to tell her. Believe me, lies ruin a relationship." Jake then walked over, to join his wife. Will had a secret that he has kept from his wife since they met. He was apart of a family, of dragons. His father was the current American Dragon. Of course, being that the gene of dragon skipped one generation, he was a magical reptile. But there was a strong chance, that their kid could inherit this family gift. Bonnie, however was a regular human. Normally humans don't date magical creatures. But so far it has happened through three generations of the Long family; each had to reveal their secret to their normal spouse.

Will walked over to his wife, and pulled out her arm. "Honey, can I talk to you for a second…?"

Confused, Bonnie followed him over by the stairs. "Yeah what is it."

"Well…there is no easy way to tell you this. But…I'm a dragon. Well, not me really, but almost everyone in my family..."

Frozen, Bonnie stared at him. Then, she finally gave out some life, by laughing it out. "Is this some kind of joke?" She spoke out. Will then went explaining how his own father, was a magical dragon that protects the unknown magical world. How the gene skipped a generation, and that their child might be susceptible to this fate.

After a while, Bonnie's face slowly showed more and more fear. Rose and Jake walked over to their kids, to reassure them. "So, are you really…a dragon?" She cried out to Jake.

"Dragon up!" He yelled, suddenly the old man's body transformed into a red and gold dragon. Bonnie screamed, and ran to the side of the stairs.

This minor adjustment was exactly what Rose had to deal with when she met Jake. She quickly went to her daughter-in-law, to help with her pain. "Listen to me; it's not all that bad. I almost killed Jake when I found out." Bonnie got up off the floor, and gave a puzzled look at the woman. "Don't ask. But this is nothing, to worry about." Bonnie got up, and looked at Will. This all might be a bit…awkward, but there was no reason to end a relationship on it. I mean being 20 and pregnant wasn't hard enough; it would be even harder if she did it alone.

Bonnie got the courage, to walk over to her husband. He grabbed his arms, and looked him in the end. "Don't get me wrong, this is all a bit strange to me. But if our baby turns out to be…a dragon, that won't make me love it any less." Just then, Bonnie's parents Pablo and Andrea entered through the house. Each promised not to mention this, to her parents. This giant secret was too much, for them to learn…

May 13, 2039, William rushed his wife to the hospital. Though it had not been exactly 9 months yet, Bonnie had been complaining about tremendous pain. She demanded that Will take her to the doctor, to see what was wrong. But just as he helped her inside the car, her water broke.

Rushing through the traffic of New York, Will pulled up at the East Medical Hospital. He wheeled his wife, to the front desk. There, the receptionist, Dana helped her inside a room.

The doctor soon entered into the room, and looked at Bonnie. Sweat was dripping down her face as she breathed in and out. "Well it looks like your wives ready to deliver." He put on his gloves prepped up Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you have to clam your breathing, and push as hard as you can." The doctor explained to her.

Will walked over, and grabbed his wife's hand. "It's okay Bonnie; everything's going to be okay. You just, have to push…" She squeezed hard on his palm, pushing as hard as she could. Just then, a head came through.

The doctor rose up the baby. "It's a girl!" He screamed.

"Honey, it's a girl!!" He screamed to her.

Bonnie rose up her head. "Oh my god, Will. I've always wanted a girl!!!" She yelled. The doctor cleaned up the baby, and handed it to the new mother. "I'll call you, Paula." She stared at her daughter.

Jake Long held the small infant in his arms. He dreamed of the day, that he would help her with dragon training just as his grandfather did. It would be a proud day, for him to see this little girl grow into a beautiful powerful dragon just as he did.

William walked down the hall, to get a good look at his new daughter. Through the window, he could see her squirm in the incubator. Just then, her eye lids slowly opened; beautiful silver eyes sparkled right at him. Something wasn't right…

A month later, young Paula was in her crib, staring up at her parents. The light that shined through her eyes just filled the hearts of her parents. But her behavior was out of the ordinary than most kids. Will suggested getting her examined, but Bonnie couldn't help but feel she was perfect. But out of their best interest, they took her to the doctor.

The doctor shined a bright light through little Paula's eyes. He then turned his head, looking at the little girl full of life. "What is it doctor?"

"I'm no Ophthalmologist, but I think your daughter has some damage to her corneas…" He looked at his medical charts.

Bonnie placed her hands over her mouth, scared to death. "Is, is that serious?"

"Well, if the damage continues…in less than a year. Your daughter will, lose all of her eye-sight. I'm sorry…"

Crying her eyes out, Will and Bonnie took Paula home. It was hard hearing that their daughter could be completely blind by her first birthday. Another two weeks past, and they took her too see an Ophthalmologist. Sure enough, he suggested the same thing.

A year later, William set the Paula's favorite toy right in front of her. She didn't move, or see it. That day, was the last of her phase. She couldn't see a thing.

Dealing with a blind child, was hard for the two new parents. But even worse news, soon came through. Will's mother was having heart problems for awhile. But the day after they found out Paula was blind. Rose was sent to the hospital. By the time Will and Bonnie made it over…it was too late.

The death of his mother really hit the top at the depression, especially for Jake Long. But the worst was over after a couple of years. Soon Paula learned how to read brail, and walk freely in her house and some parts of her neighborhood. But the toughest question was yet to be answered.

Everyone had the same thought in their mind: would Paula be a dragon? There had never been a blind dragon before; the gene for blindness didn't normally run in magical creatures. I guess that's what happens when three generations of Longs marry humans…

William told her daughter about the magical world, and how she might even be a dragon. The thought of it, scared the little girl. She didn't know how that could affect her. But still, there wasn't a way they could tell, until she matured into a teenager, would they find out.

Our story begins in the year 2040, exactly 11 years from Paula's birth. That very morning of her birthday, as she blew out her candles, fire came right out of her mouth. "Dad, what just happened?" She was puzzled. Then at that very next second, she transformed into a beautiful dragon.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I think I'm really going to enjoy writing this one...I hope you feel the same about reading :). I'll try to update it as soon as I can...**


	2. Chapter 2: Appearances Matter

**Chapter 2: Appearances Matter**

Everyone stood there puzzled; as little Paula Long was now a 4 foot gold dragon. Her tail was long for just getting her dragon powers and her wings were much longer than her grandfather's.

But the most puzzled person was Paula herself. She felt with her hands, at her body; noticing the change in texture, height, the sudden sense of feeling in her tail, and the fact that she wasn't on the ground anymore. "What's happening?" She yelled. Just then, she dropped down, falling over the table and destroying the cake. Their worse fears had just come true.

Quickly, William led her confused girl to her room. He was grateful that Bonnie's parents couldn't make it to the party, or there would be a rude awakening to them.

Will explained to her that she did, turn into a dragon. "Dragon?" Paula shrieked. Her fingers slowly went down her body, imagining her new appearance.

"Don't panic honey...it's just…." His fatherly speech wasn't working at the time.

Luckily, William wasn't put on the spot that long. Just then Jake walked into the room, and gave the okay to his father that he could leave. He then put his arm around his grand-daughter, to help her confusion.

More along the conversation… "But Grandpa, I can't see! How am I supposed to use my dragon powers if I can't see?" She cried out. This was a valet point.

"You don't need eye-sight to be an American Dragon." Jake pressed on.

Suddenly, Paula rose up her head. She faced to her side, where she could sense her grandfather's place. "American Dragon? Gramps, I…I can't be an American Dragon." She had heard stories of her grandfather defeating the Huntsclan, destroying the Dark Dragon, and fighting off all threats in America. He was a legend, something she could never hold up.

"Look, your next in line for my job. You might think you can't now…but you'll learn. Don't doubt yourself, Paula."

A smile went on Paula's face. She loved how her grandfather treated her like a normal person, though she didn't at times herself. "Awww grandpa, how did you to be wise?" She would often say to him.

"It's apart of growing up." Jake pushed her back up, hinting to leave the room. "You'll learn to someday. But for now, let's not ruin your whole birthday okay?"

For the next week, Jake took Paula to his training warehouse. He helped her learn how to turn off and on her dragon powers. Eventually she got the hang of it, mostly. She even learned how to let out some fire. But training her enough to be an American Dragon, would be hard work. And it wasn't his fate, to decide if she could or not.

After the end of this week, Jake took Paula to Isle of Draco, the island where the Dragon Council resigns at. It was here that the Dragon Council would decide if Paula was suitable to actually being, Jake's replacement.

As Jake let Paula up the stairs of the Dragon Council, a familiar voice could be heard once they got inside. "Paula?" Someone spoke out.

"Aunt Haley, is that you?" Paula recognized her voice. Aunt Haley was actually Paula's great Aunt, but she preferred her to not add the 'great'. After Haley spent 10 years in Korea with her Dragon Master Sun mastering meditation techniques, she requested for a spot on the Dragon Council. And with her intelligence and aggressive arguments, it was clear that she would make the cut. She finally started her reign as Councilor, 5 years ago.

"Paula!" She called out. Haley ran up, to hug her niece. "So good to see you." Jake shrugged his shoulders at the site of his sister.

"Ahem…" Spoke Councilor Auzani of New Zealand. He was one of the other members, of the council.

Realizing that in this place, she had to remain professional and respectful, Haley slowly walked up back to her spot. "Oh, sorry." She smiled.

"Actually Councilor Haley, I would like to have a word alone with your…brother."

Feeling awkward, Haley grabbed Paula's arm. "Here Paula. Let's take a walk." Paula's long black hair waved back and forth as she followed Haley out of the temple.

Now that the family was gone, the rest of the Councilor's could focus only on Jake. "Now then, as the current American Dragon, we know that you are allowed to pick a replacement dragon once you decide to retire."

Jake stood up, and put his hand over his chest. "Yes, and I choose Paula as my replacement."

Councilor Jasmine of Calcutta stood up to state her opinion. "Paula cannot be an American Dragon? She is blind, how will she see danger?"

That question was on at the top of everyone's mind. All the Councilor's rose up their head, in agreement. But Jake believed in his son's daughter, and it didn't seem fair she should be left out this chance just because of something as small as sight. "Look, there are other ways of sensing danger. You shouldn't put her down, this fast. I'll train her personally myself and-"

"Mr. Long, we know you have belief in your grand-daughter…" Started Councilor Auzani.

Jake interrupted him. "Then just give her a chance!" His voice echoed through the whole temple.

Councilor Auzani sighed, and looked to the rest of his Councilor members. Just then, Haley walked back inside, with little Paula right behind her. "Let us see, her dragon form, before we make a decision."

Haley led the little girl up next to Jake. "Paula, dragon up. Just like we practiced."

Paula nodded her head. She set her face down, focusing. "Dragon…up!" She yelled. Suddenly a golden tornado went around her, and she then was replaced with a golden dragon. The Council members gasped at her appearance.

Suddenly, the 4 Council members (Haley is not included with this. It is against the rules, to deal with family in professional matters like this) quickly dragoned up, and flew to the gold dragon. They had different instruments suddenly in their hand.

Councilor Jasmine reached out her measuring tool, and stretched it out as fast as Paula's wings were in length. "Seems that Paula's wingspan is triple her length. Very unusual for a dragon her age."

"And her tail-span is 7 inches longer than the average dragon." Councilor Teran of Canada yelled out. He was very curious about her appearance. "Her speed should top even our fastest."

Still not totally satisfied, Councilor Auzani flew back to his desk, and pulled out a small recording machine. "Hmm…let us test her hearing…" He set the small machine right to Paula's long and majestic ears. He pressed down a button, and a very low beeping sound played out. Paula pressed down her face a bit, as the sound was very loud to her.

As the beeping sound went in and out of Paula's ears, it would digitally analyze her hearing abilities. The sound made a different beeping noise, to signal it was done. "Oh wow!" Councilor Polumi of South America was shocked as she read the results. "Seems she can hear x5 times better than a normal dragon. And she has mastered the use of echolocation!!!"

"Echolo-what?" Paula giggled; confused at the way the conversation was going.

Councilor Teran went out to the side of the temple, and grabbed a small pebble that was in a garden. He then flew in front of Paula, and held his arm out in front of him. "One more test. Now Paula, I want you to concentrate. I am going to drop something, and I want you to catch it, okay?" Paula nodded her head. At a random time, Teran let go of the pebble. At the exact point he opened up his palms, Paula's ear's twitched. She then quickly moved up her arm, and snatched the pebble. "Impressive, her reaction time is very high, doubt her lack of sight."

With the pebble still in her hand, Paula dragoned down. She still hasn't mastered her dragon powers, enough to stay in dragon form.

The Councilors looked to themselves, then back at the little girl. "Just give her a chance…." Haley called out from her seat at the Dragon Council desk.

The whole Councilor group flew back to their normal positions, and dragoned down. Auzani then stood up, "We have decided to give Paula a…chance…at being the American Dragon. Normally we would oppose on the family training family rule, but as your own grandfather trained you, Jake Long. And that Paula's needs require someone of that…specialty; we grant your request to train her." Jake jumped up, and cheered. Even 55 years old, Jake still had his moves! "But…" he continued. Jake stopped dancing. "Her appearance might impress us, but we will need more. We require a full evaluation from Ms. Long in 2 months. If 2 months she doesn't seem fit enough for her responsibilities, she will be replaced with the next dragon in line."

Jake's facial expression toned down. He grabbed Paula's back, to hint her out the temple. "And remember," He continued, Jake paused and looked back at the Dragon Master. "As you request us to treat her fair…we will not take any special treatment toward her."

* * *

**Paula has been granted the request at a chance as the American Dragon. Let's hope she gets the chance, she deserves**


	3. Chapter 3: Support

**Chapter 3: Support **

**First off, let me just say, HOLY CRAP! xD I finally got the time to read all these reviews people were sending in. And most of them have the same question: Why did you get rid of Rose? I will tell you why…**

**I want the focus to be more about Jake and Paula. And her parents will be a big part too, but I had no role of Rose in this story (well, she plays a minor role later on) so I didn't want her to be just one of those characters were she has no absolute purpose in the story. So, I cut her out xD. I'm sorry, but it had to be done. (Note, I made this decision RIGHT when I was writing it…)**

**Note: Some parts will be set another 22 years in the future, others in the current future from the last two chapters…**

Little Ashleigha and her brother Jake ran onto the couch next to their mother. Both little kids were in their pajamas, and waiting for their mother to tell them a bedtime story.

"Please mommy!!" Ashleigha begged her mother, just this only night is what would usually come next, but even her mother knew that was a lie.

"Yeah mom, just a quick story and we will go to bed." Jake grabbed his twin sister's neck, and the two gave cheesy smiles.

Knowing exactly what her kids were doing right now, she couldn't help but give in. "Alright, alright. One story, then you two goes to bed, promise?"

"Promise!!" The two stood up, and saluted. "Wait!" Ashleigha sat down, she had an idea. Jake looked at her, puzzled. "Can you tell us how you became the American Dragon?"

"Yeah, like you said you would!!"

"Guys, that's a long story…" She sighed. After a long time, a mother needs her rest. But hearing them plea more and more, she had to give in. "Fine. Dominic can you had me my journal…"

A minute later, her husband came back with a giant book. She opened the first pages, and skimmed over the pages. "Mom, what is that?"

"Its brail, I translated all my journal entries in brail, so I can read it." Suddenly, she found the page. "Ah-ha, here's the page! Let's see….I had a hard time becoming the American Dragon, especially since I'm blind. But if it wasn't for the help of my friends and family, I don't I could have gone through it…"

* * *

Sitting gently in her room, Paula was joined by her test best friends, Hope, and Tasha.

Hope Lawrence isn't actually all that human. She derives from an ancient magical creature called 'sensorals'. By just hearing the name, you could guess what their magical ability is. They have the power to sense out people's moods, by the touch of their hand. Their facial expression changes rapidly by the feeling of the person they are touching.

Tasha was the only one out of the three who was actually human. But, unlike most people, she was fully aware of the existence of magical creatures. Mainly through the stories of her heroic grandfather and grandmother that used to team up with Jake's grandfather (you might also know them as Trixie and Spud. Yes, they got married and had kids, who had grandkids.) Because of this connection between Paula's grandfather, and both Tasha's grandparents, the relatives of the Spudinskis and the Longs have always remained friends.

"So are you really going to try to be an American Dragon?" Hope asked her best friend.

Paula messed with her feet on her bed, nervous at all the outcomes. "I want to really…but do you really thing I could pull it off?" Paula had many puzzling questions in her head, preventing her from making an actual decision.

Tasha moved herself up from the floor, and sat right next to her. "You know that I have faith in you girl, but how can you save the city if you can't see?"

"I know!" Paula shoved her face in her pillow. "I just don't want to get my hopes up…"

Sensing Paula's fear, Hope grabbed up Paula and faced her forward. "Paula, you're the one who always said that you could do anything you set your mind too, right?"

"Yeah but…this is-"

Hope interrupted her. "You're the one that said that you wouldn't let a small think like sight get the way of your dreams?"

Paula swayed her head slowly, thinking about what Hope was telling her. She was absolutely right. She was setting her abilities too low, she knew somewhere she could do it. "You know what, your right."

"And your grandfather believes in you, and he is the American Dragon. I think that counts as something." Hope ended her persuasive argument.

Standing off from her bed, Paula stood up loud and proud. "I'm gonna try this, and I know I'm going to make it!" She cheered.

Joining in, Tasha and Hope all stood up to show their enthusiasm for her. "Paula if you really want to give this a shot, me and Hope will be there to help you along the way." Tasha put her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Thanks guys," Paula smiled, she loved how so many people believed in her. But just then, a loud timer went off in her room. Hope and Tasha looked over at her alarm clock that was blinking 4:00. "Oh, it's 4:00! Thanks guys for coming over, but Gramps wants me to start dragon training a bit early from now on." She quickly put on her shoes which she set right under her dresser everyday, and pressed on out of her room.

But then Hope grabbed Paula's shirt, to prevent her from leaving yet. "Here, how about we walk you to your grandfather's shop? Not that far from Tasha's house."

Tasha and Hope led Paula down the street to her grandfather's electronic shop. This shop was a business shop passed down from each generations of the Long family. Jake currently owned it, but William worked their part time only to inherit it once he has the time between his other job as a finance adviser. The shop wasn't very profitable, but it was enough to keep the American Dragon debt free.

Paula walked into the recognizable shop, sitting in her usual spot on the couch. She heard a pitter, patter noise on the hard wood flooring, and knew exactly who was coming in the front of the shop. "Hi Fu Dog." She called out.

"Hey kid, how's it goin'?" Fu answered her call. Fu, almost a 700 year old Shar-pei, has been Jake's animal guardian since he had started dragon training. Now that Paula started training, eventually Fu would be responsible for her.

"It's been good…" Her voice had a bit of hesitation to it. "I've been working on my fire skills,"

Fu jumped onto the couch, next to her. "That's great, how's the flying…?"

Her face went downward. "Ehh…not so good."

"That's okay Paula, your still getting used to your dragon powers. Sooner or later, you'll be just as good as Jake."

"Don't even kid, Fu." She smiled.

Just then, the two were joined by someone else. Jake moved the purple rug blocking the backroom, and grabbed Paula's hand. "You ready for dragon training?" He inquired.

"I guess so…" She sighed. Paula stood up, and followed Jake to the roof of this building.

* * *

**I will try to finish this story before school starts...hopefully I can xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Focus

**Chapter 4: Focus**

"So were you just automatically chosen as being the American Dragon?" Jake asked his mother.

Wishing it was that easy, but of course it never was. "No…the Dragon Council gave me a chance. But I had to prove myself good enough for the job. The toughest thing for me, besides my sight, was flying…"

* * *

Paula and her grandfather were now on the roof. In the middle, there were two giant loops planted next to each other, and a square target.

"Alright Paula, I need you to dragon up." Jake ordered his grand-daughter, but it was important for him to not rush her. She was still young and not fully developed with all her powers.

"I'll try, Dragon up!!" She circled her arms to her chest. Then a gold tornado surrounded her. Paula felt with her tail around her whole body, making sure she was fully dressed.

Jake walked over closer to Paula. "Good. We will start with some fire training-"

"Good, I've been practicing!" She jumped up and down.

Paula set her hands to the side, and concentrated all her focus forward. "Okay, there's a target in front of you…I want you to try and hit it."

"Gotcha!" Paula opened her mouth wide, and let out a giant fireball. The heat was intense, but sadly she didn't aim it toward the target. It went right for the ring next to it. The ring was pushed to the side, and was set on fire. "How did I do?" She smiled.

"Uhh…" Jake looked at the flaming ring. Unlike his Dragon Master, he didn't want to discourage Paula. She alright had that by being blind and having only two months to prepare for the American Dragon slot. Despite her aiming, she was able to let out fire, which was progress. "You did…great. Let's move on."

Jake dragoned up, and moved the ring set on a stand forward, in the place where the old on was in. "Paula, I put a giant ring right in front of you. I want you to fly right into it."

"But Grandpa-"

"Just try…"

Paula's heart raced, how was she suppose to go through something she couldn't see!? "Okay…?" She rose up her giant wings up and down, eventually they started to flap. She was in mid air, not to far from the ground. She leaned forward, and prepared to take flight. _Just fly forward_…she repeated to herself.

Nervous himself, Jake wasn't sure if Paula could really do it. "That's it, just go straight forward." Suddenly, Paula got the strength; she zoomed forward as fast as she could. "Remember…when you get into the ring, you have move in your-" Suddenly, Paula jerked herself. She wings were spread out as far as they could go, which they couldn't fit through the ring. The force of her wings being forced into the ring pushed Paula backwards. She fell, landing right on her back. "Wings…" Jake sighed.

This was the last straw. Paula stood up, and crossed her arms. She stomped around in a circle, angry. "That's it, I quit!" She yelled.

Jake set his arms on Paula's shoulder, "Paula, you can't quit…you just have to work-"

"But grandpa!" She yelled, pushing him off. "How am I supposed to do anything? I can't see!!? This is just hopeless!!!"

With a smile on his face, the old man couldn't help but smile. He would have thought Paula would at least try harder. He went over, and grabbed a hold of both her shoulders, staring right at her. "Paula, listen. You have so much more than any other dragon I've seen." Paula crossed her arms, thinking that that was just a load of crap. "You know what echolocation is?" She remembered that word being mentioned before…but the definition of it she did not know. "It means you can sense things around without seeing them! The Dragon Council can tell you have that ability, you just have to try har-"

Paula shook off his grandfather's arms, and walked two steps back. "Gramps, believe me, I'm trying. I don't think I have this…echolocation thing…I might as well just give up now…"

With his arm to his face, Gramps was thinking of something that could help Paula out. Just to get her out of this, quitting mood. Suddenly, the idea popped up. "Here, follow me." He grabbed Paula's arms, and entered into the skies.

Still denying herself, Paula held onto his hand, and flew upwards. "Grandpa, where are we going…?"

"You'll see."

A short distance away, Jake and Paula were flying in the middle of a business street. Letting go of her hand, the two floated freely in the air. "Okay, where are we?" Jake asked her.

Thinking this was a waste, Paula moved her hands to her hips. "How am I supposed to know where we are at!? If you don't remember, I can't see!!?"

"Just listen, concentrate. You've been here before…"

Another grew big sigh was let out by Paula. But this time, she wasn't going to fight it; she pressed hard on her eye-lids, trying to concentrate. "Listen, to the sounds." Paula tried to focus on her senses, to figure out where they were out. She heard a bunch of cars, and people talking and yelling. Just then, a strong scent came to the left of her. She could smell the smell of cheese pizza being baked. Just then, a vibe came to her, telling her exactly where she was at.

"Oh my god! We're above Festevedro's Pizza!" She screamed, excited that she could figure it out. She paced back and forth, trying to figure out more. She ears shifted back and forth, and she heard someone yelling out '50 percent off!' "And there's that guy, who hands out the fliers to the restaurant!" She pointed forward. Her senses were going crazy. "And I can smell that oak tree that me and Tasha touched last Wednesday! And over there I tell the pet store is opened up again…" The list continued.

Before, Paula would only follow and go to these desired places to know where she was at. But now, she knew exactly where they were above. "See, all you have to do is concentrate, and it'll just as good as sight…"

The two of them returned back on top of the roof of the shop. Jake stood behind her, as Paula landed. "Okay Paula, I want you to do the same thing you did out there. And fly right through the ring."

She nodded her head. This time, Paula remained on the ground. She set her arms in front of her, in fist form. She focused in front of her, just as she did earlier. Suddenly, it was all clear to her! She could sense the ring right in front of her, hearing the mild wind go through the middle of the ring. She could picture the whole interior of the roof, as if she was looking at a photo. When she felt it was right, she did a summersault in the air, and flew forward. Her speed increased as she went forward. She imagined the middle point of the ring, and aimed accordingly. And just as she entered into the ring, and bent back her wings in order to fit.

Pulling back on her wings, Paula tried to stop herself in the air. Finally, she pulled long enough, to stop put in her currently location floating above the floor. "Did I do it?" Her direction shifted to the place her grandfather was standing.

A smile appeared on his face, "Yes, you did." He spoke out. "Well done."

"I did it!! Really!!?" She was shocked, she actually did it!! "Awesome!" She started to dance. But suddenly, her wings were disappearing; she reverted back into human form and fell to the floor.

Jake walked over to her, and laughed. "I think that's enough dragon training for today." He grabbed Paula's arm, helping her up. "We'll try something more difficult tomorrow."

Paula dragoned down, "Okay. And grandpa," Jake turned around, and looked at her face. "Thanks."

* * *

**Seems Paula is getting more into her senses...which will be major help for her job as an American Dragon. Let's hope it's clear sailing, from here...**


	5. Chapter 5: Motherly Love

**Chapter 5: Motherly Love**

It was the mid morning…almost to twelve. Everyday, Paula spent it with her mother or her father if he was home. Since she was blind, Paula never got into the idea of going to a regular school. Instead, her mother has been home schooling her since she was five.

Right now, Paula chilling on her floor while scanning her hand over a book with brail instead of words. Bonnie translated most her books so she able to read them herself. She was currently reading a story…

Because of the silence, Bonnie decided to bring up another new topic… "So honey, how's dragon training going." She whispered.

"It's going great!" She smiled, and turned the page. "Oh mom it was awesome, yesterday he taught me he to use my echolocation! I flew into the city and I actually knew where I was!!!"

"Wow." Bonnie gave out a vague smile. She leaned her arm onto the arm rest of the couch she was sitting. "I just want you to be safe, okay."

Just then, Will entered from the kitchen into the living room. He still had an hour until he had to go into work. "Honey, relax." He joined into the group and sat next to his wife.

"I'm just saying', I don't want her to get hurt." She looked over her shoulder at him.

Will knew exactly what she was trying to say. Even after 12 years, Bonnie still hadn't gotten used to the idea of magical creatures. "She'll be fine; my dad knows what he's doing…"

Bonnie brushed her hair back, and crossed her arms. "Will, she flew into the city! Something could have happened to her!" Paula was listening into their conversation as she was reading…but this talk wasn't an out of the norm event.

"-And if anything were to happen, she could handle it."

Just then, Paula shut her book. "You can't be serious, you're actually encouraging this! Paula can't see!!!"

"Its okay mom, I'm fine!" She jumped onto the couch, to go between them. "Grandpa is really helping me learn my dragon powers!"

Quickly, Bonnie opened her arms out and grabbed Paula. Paula strained her face as she was locked into her mother's grip. "I know! But it's bad enough I have know about this 'protecting the magical world' stuff, but you have to be apart of it!!" She almost was at the point to crying…

"Uhh…mom"

"Bonnie, we have already been through this."

Suddenly, let go. "I know. I'm just saying, if anything bad happens to our daughter…" She was giving herself a cheer.

"Paula, please continue reading…" Will patted Paula on the back. She hopped onto the floor picked up where she left.

Just then a timer went off from the table. Paula ran over, to turn it off. Her shoes were right under the table, she quickly put them down. "Its 12:30 gotta go to dragon training…"

Setting her hands to her hips, Bonnie stood up and stared down at her daughter. "Paula, you didn't finish your readings."

Paula stopped in her tracks just as she headed out of the door. She debated on what she wanted to say, "But mom, please I'll do it later." She pressed her hands together. "I promise."

That wasn't going to budge her that easily. But just then she felt a cold hand touch her side. "Let her go." Will nodded her head.

She couldn't resist it from her husband, "Awww, alright." She turned her head.

"You want me to drive you there sweetie?" Will grabbed his keys from the side table.

"No it's okay dad," She dragoned up as stepped out the door. "I can fly there!" Then, she was off.

Suddenly, Bonnie's eyes widen. "Fly there? Alone!!" She ran to the door, but it was too late; she was gone. Will grabbed her shoulders, but Bonnie pushed them off. "More and more, this dragon stuff is getting on nerves."

"Everything's going to be okay… you can't worry about them the whole time…"

"But Will!" She screamed out. "She'll not even 12! Even so, SHE CAN'T SEE!!" Her motherly instincts were kicking in.

Will grabbed her hands, and held them downward. "Bonnie, understand, she's a dragon now. This is her destiny. Dad knows what to do with her; you just have to accept that…"

Looking into his eyes, slowly Bonnie looked downward. "Your right." She finally admitted. "I'm just…scared. I don't know these magical things; I don't know what she could get into…"

"I know. But, she'll be alright. Trust me on this."

Bonnie let go of his hands, and walked off. "I know."

* * *

**This was just a chapter I decided to do on this story. Shows how much Bonnie isn't use to this magical stuff. Also, it foreshadows some events for the future:) So keep that in mind.**


	6. Chapter 6: Time to Step Up

**Chapter 6: Time to Step Up**

**As I said before in a previous story, I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. Really, I have no specific reason why I never updated this story…I have ideas; maybe I just couldn't get it down. But I'm ready, so let's go!! :)**

"Really?? But Flying seems fun!!" Ashleigha sat up and started running around on the rug. She was holding out her arms, pretending to fly. Soon her brother joined her, copying her moves. But it wasn't long, because the little tikes were dizzy; both feel on the ground holding their head.

Paula laughed, "Yes, it is once you get the hang of it. But once I did, it was my favorite thing to do. But flying was the last of my basic dragon abilities to learn, so it seemed like I was ready to be the American Dragon. Well, almost..." Paula turned to the next page of her journal…

* * *

Paula Long kept a constant speed as she soared through the sky. She loved the feel of air brushing past her scales. Flying used to terrify the young soul; but now that she has mastered her senses, it's exhiliarating!

Suddenly she halted in mid air. She turned her head back and forth, listening, smelling. Then, she made a straight dive down for the sidewalk. But before she went crashing onto the concrete, she dragoned down and landed softly on her feet. She grabbed the doorknob of the training warehouse, and trotted inside.

There, sitting on a bench, was her grandfather. He got up, gave out a smile, and walked towards her. "So grandpa, what's on the schedule today??" She could hear his footsteps as he walked forward.

She felt the touch of his hand on her arm. At that instant, she went into dragon form. "A little flying," she did a flip and soared around the building, "Or maybe fire," She sent out a blast of flames from her mouth, "Maybe some kicking fighting action or…"

"Actually…I was thinking we try a combination of the three," He exclaimed.

"All three!?" Paula stopped her fight moves, and slightly moved her head down. For the past two weeks it usually dealt with one move at a time; she has never tried doing them all at once. But her confidence has really boosted since yesterday, so she could give it a shot. "Okay…let's do it!"

Jake dragoned up, and entered into the middle of the warehouse. Paula dropped on her feet too. "You ready," He held up his arms, facing in her direction.

This was all confusing to Paula… "Ready for what?"

"For battle."

Her face was tense, "Against you?" Her grandfather didn't give an answer. "Gramps, I'm still learning, and you're a lot stronger than me…I don't know if I-"

"Just focus Paula." Jake remained in his position. Paula's face was still a bit easy, but she felt somewhat better at his remark. However, she wasn't afraid of getting hurt by her grandfather, she was afraid of hurting him.

Still, this was a challenge, and she couldn't back out of it now, especially since the attitude she came into the warehouse with. "Okay." She smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown.

She flowed up into the air, and kept a slight hover. Jake fisted his hands, and prepared to fly. "Ready…now!" He flipped his body around and flew away from his grand-daughter. Paula heard the wind past through his wings, and knew he was fleeing. She jumped into the air chased after him.

Jake kept a slight distance between Paula and him. Paula flew above him, and pointed her ears downward to hear much clearer. Once she could visualize exactly how far he was from her, she blasted a fireball down at him. Jake made a quick turn to the left, to avoid her shot.

When Paula heard the fireball crash down onto the concrete floor, she knew she missed. At that same moment, she dove down, and bent down her wings more to zoom in faster. Quickly, the space between them was diminishing…

Just then, Jake turned his back around, and stared behind him at Paula. He then sent a fiery inferno, right in her direction. It was too quick her for her to respond in time, and the fire went right toward her. Luckily, her arms that she kept in front of her blocked most of the pain, but the fact that she actually was hit made her nervous. She lost speed, and tried to recover.

It was time to go for the kill; Jake flipped his tail over, and flew right to Paula. It was difficult for her to even sense her grandfather coming toward him, since he was quieter than a mouse. He then twisted his body around, and shifted his tail to whack Paula in the back.

Just then, something happened to Paula. Her ears were twitching, and as they were twitching, a very faint sound was coming through. She knew then, someone was near her. She reached out her arm, and grabbed Jake's tail just before it made contact. Shocked that she actually blocked him, Jake just hovered through, stunned. Paula then lassoed her grandfather's tail, and shoved him down onto the concrete floor.

Once you heard his body smash onto the ground, Paula flew down and followed him. She then held down his underscales with her left hand, and held her right hand in a fist. After, she paused. She felt bad that she probably injured the old man. The adrenalin was getting to her.

Jake watched as she had him pinned. He stared at her face, and watched the tension it in slowly decreased. He already knew she has beaten him, but by her face, he knew this round was over. He pushed himself and her up into the air. He hovered still in the air, and stared right at her. "You did pretty well, my pupil."

Hearing her grandfather talk let her know this was over. She put down her arms, and lowered onto the ground. She gave out a slight smile, of confidence.

"You're just about ready to go on your first solo mission." When he finished his sentence, Paula froze. Since the beginning of her training, just about 2 weeks ago, Jake has been taking Paula on very small Dragon Missions. Usually it was helping a pixie or another small creature. Or if it was serious issues, Paula just stood and watch. Never has she really been on a serious battle, how can he say she's ready to go solo already!?

However, doubt her doubts; Paula was somewhat happy to hear that. Maybe she was ready. "Really?" She asked, just to make sure he wasn't lying to her.

"Really." He reassured her. "Maybe soon, but we still got a lot of skills to go over and improve." Paula shook her head yes. "But for now…that's it for dragon training."

Once again, she shook her head and bowed and her grandfather. "Take's Gramps, I'll see you tomorrow." She flew into the air and headed for the exit.

"Don't forget to practice on your sensing!" Jake yelled just as she left. He still couldn't help but wonder if his grand-daughter could pull off the impossible, and be an American Dragon.

* * *

**Once again, I'm truely sorry for the long wait for this story. I am going to do my hardest, to finally give this story an ending!! But of course, we still got a long way to go before the ending comes!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Goin’ Solo

**Chapter 7: Goin' Solo**

"…However I still had to prove so much more before I could even think about being the American Dragon. Probably the hardest part of it was when I was on my very first solo mission," Paula laughed, and she read the brail to herself.

* * *

Between a week and a week and a half has pasted, and Paula has been training much longer days with Jake. Since she didn't have that much school, she had a lot of free time that could be dedicated to dragon training. Little by little, Paula was progressing.

Currently both of them were sitting alone in the training warehouse. They sat down on a multicolored rug, and meditated. Jake however kept his eyes opened, and watched his young pupil.

Paula tried to keep her head clear from any thoughts, to focus more. "Remember Paula; keep in focus with all your senses. Hear the breeze that comes from the window. Touch the ground, and everything that lies upon you. Feel the movement of the Earth, and the vibrations outside…" Jake often reminded Paula to use her senses. Because without her eyesight, she's very vulnerable, and she'll have to rely on what she has.

"JAKE!" Fu Dog pushed open the warehouse back door and entered into the building. Paula at that moment lost her concentration, and fell onto the rug. Jake turned around, and stared at the Shar Pei. "Jake…" He repeated as he tried to catch his breath. "There's a gang of trolls out in the Magus Bazaar causin' some mayhem! You guys better get there quick." He finally spoke out.

"Dragon up!" The two got up from their positions, and dragoned up. Paula gave a vague smile at the mission, but as always, she was paranoid about any danger. But she needed all the practice she could get. Then, Jake went over and grabbed Fu, and three of them flew over to Magus Bazaar.

Once they arrived into the market, Jake scoped out from the air to find their targets. Eventually, he spotted them. Near 10 overturned stands was an alleyway, and in that alleyway, there were 4 trolls bunched up together. Squished Between the tight alley, they counted and stared at the loot they recently snatched from the nearby venders. The three put a bit of distance between them, and hid behind a vegetable stand.

A thought pondered in Jake's mind as they watched the trolls from a far. Maybe it was time, for Paula to step up and be the hero… "Now Paula, want do you see…?" He spoke to her, though when he said 'see', he meant it metaphorically.

Paula concentrated as much as she could, to get a sense of everything around her. "I see…6 tables (the stands) near us, one of which we are currently hiding next to." As she concentrated, Jake whispered 'yes, continue.' "And about a little ways up, I see, a small…alleyway. And in that alleyway…there are 5…I mean 4 creatures."

"Good, can you sense what they are doing, if they are moving…"

"I think so…"

With that, Jake decided to give her a shot. "Okay, me and Fu will stay right here, and I want you to go and take down those trolls."

Both Fu and Paula dropped down there jaws. "What? Me!?" She called out.

"Her…!?" Fu exclaimed. "…By herself? Jake, don't you think that's a little… dangerous!" He couldn't believe he wanted her to go solo, already.

"I know you can put the beat down on them Paula. Just concentrate, and go over and get what they steal. Me and Fu will watch from here, and if anything goes wrong, we'll be over to help."

Paula was extremely nervous. However, hearing that her grandfather and Fu would be watching, made her less tense. They would never let anything bad happen to her. Maybe she could pull this off…but she wouldn't know unless she tried. "Okay. I'll do it." She gave herself a bit of a confidence boost. She then slowly floated forward, just high enough to let just her tail drag on the floor.

"Remember Paula, stay focus." Jake reminded her as she crept forward. _Come on Paula…stay focus_. She said to herself, which it did work. She sensed out her enemies, and knew what to do. But that all changed, once she was 5 feet away from the trolls.

Suddenly, Paula panicked. Her abilities were acting up, since she lost focus. The trolls now turned away from their loot, and stared at the flowing dragon. Unsure if she'd be able to fight, Paula tried to talk to them. Fu covered his eyes; he couldn't watch. However, Jake kept his gaze, right on Paula. "Excuse me, trolls. I'm….going to have to get those things you stole." She started to say.

The trolls stared back at each other, and gave out a laugh. "You? What can you do," said one of the trolls. They stared right at Paula, noticing she didn't open her eyes (it was sunset, and the light was bothering Paula's eyes), was this some kind of joke.

"Don't make me have to show you what I can do." She said with a cocky attitude. She opened up her wings, and pushed out her arms. She was ready, to fight.

However, her she was still extremely nervous. This nervousness kept her from focusing all the way, which put her at a disadvantage. Just then, the trolls looked up each other, and the leader spoke out "Get her!" One of the trolls then jumped up and ran right toward Paula. And since Paula was unfocused, the troll snuck up right to her. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her closer to him. He then grabbed his club, and banged right onto her elbow; Paula squinted her face in agony. Once she was in pain, he took a hold of her arm, and slammed her right into the ground.

Once she was on the ground, the trolls started to kick and her repeatedly. She eventually found the strength to lift up her wings, to cover most of her body and block a little of the damage. She held her left arm over her head, to protect her face. "GRANDPA!" She screamed out, now scared and injured.

But by the time she had screamed, Jake was already there. He grabbed onto one of the trolls with his tail, and threw him at another. The two ran right into the back brick wall, and laid there in pain. He then blew fire out at the other two trolls, now frightened with fear. "Retreat!" Said the leader troll, and ran out of the alley. The non-injured troll quickly followed him as well.

Eventually, all four of the trolls left the scene. Once it was all clear, Fu Dog ran over, and started to collect the loot. Jake, on the other hand, went over to try to pick up Paula. She had a black eye and tons of bruises and cuts all over her dragon body. Along with that, her left wing was also torn.

Jake put out his arms, and lifted up the young dragon. She cringed a bit when he touched her right arm, and quickly shifted it away from him. He then curled up his tail, and grabbed Fu Dog. Once Paula stopped squirming, he went airborne, and headed back home. He knew she needed to go to the hospital.

Once at the nearest care center, the doctors took her right away. Fu tried giving her some health potions that he had, but the damage was too serious to cure; she had a fractured arm. The doctors twisted her arm forward, and tried as gently as possible to put on a cast. This cast, which she was to have on for another 3 weeks.

Once the cast was put on, Bonnie and Will entered into the hospital.

"My baby!" Bonnie yelled as she entered into her room. Jake and Fu were sitting in a chair, in the corner. "What did you do to her!"

"Mom?" Paula woke up, and started to clutch her other arm. She wasn't sure what to say, even if she could make out any words. Will also, was silent.

Bonnie reached out her arms, and hugged her. "Don't worry baby, I'm not going to let anything happen to you again!" She yelled, suddenly, her sorrow turned to rage. She turned over to Jake. "What did you do? How could you let this happen to her!!"

Jake, didn't have a straight answer to give her. He was afraid to tell her she let Paula go on a solo mission, which was the cause of her injuries. "It was an accident…she was on a mi-"

"You were supposed to protect her!" Bonnie stomped her way toward Jake; Will held her back. 'Honey, let's think this through.' He whispered, but apparently, she didn't hear and/or care.

"I went out to help her, it was an accident." Was the only think he could say.

"Well I'm not going to let you keep injuring our daughter with these accidents!" She turned over Paula, who had a confused gaze on her face as she glanced at her. "I'm sorry Paula, but you are not allowed to do any dragon training, dragon business, or anything involving magical creatures."

Once the doctors gave the okay, Bonnie and Will took their daughter home. When the set her into the car, tears streamed down her face. Jake and Fu on the other hand, stayed in the hospital room. They were frozen in their place; unable to speak, and move.

* * *

"Once the trolls went and broke my arm; my mom was just about done with me being a dragon. And I, thought the same thing. I figured my shot at being the American Dragon, was ruined, and I had no other chance to prove that I could."

* * *

**Is this the end for Paula's dreams? Or is she kidding herself and Jake, by thinking she could actually do this...? Find out, next time!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Words of Wisdom

**Chapter 8: Words of Wisdom**

**I apologize for not updating any of my stories, like I said I would once summer came. It's been summer for like 3 weeks now, XD so sorry. I actually wrote this and another chapter for another story 1-2 weeks ago, but I didn't finish them. I'm going to try and do some updating, even though I still need to read 2 books, and do my 2 essays for an AP class I'm taking next year.**

**But I do want to start writing new story. I just need to decide, what XD.**

"What happened after that Mommy?" Ashleigha grabbed her blanket, and clutched it hard. She was excited to here more from her mom.

"Well," Paula sighed. "My mom didn't allow me to do any more dragon training. I begged and pleaded for her to let me, but she was afraid I would get hurt again. And even if she did, there wasn't much I could do with my hurt arm…"

* * *

Three weeks have passed since Paula's accident; her arm was almost to the point of healing. Unfortunately, there was no progress with her dragon training. Even with her arm almost fully healed, her mother banned her from doing anything related to dragon business. Paula did as much as she could to change her mother's mind, but the idea was set and done.

Paula sat down on her living room couch, bored as usual since she was disallowed dragon training. She turned over and asked her dad if she could visit the shop, just for a while. Will agreed to drive her over before work, if only she'd promise not to do any dragon stuff, for it would anger his wife.

Once the car was at a halt, Paula quickly jumped out and entered into the electric's shop. She was excited to visit Fu and Gramps, for it had been 3 weeks she has last seen them. Inside, Fu was loafing onto the couch, and Jake was nowhere to be seen.

When Paula noticed Jake wasn't there, she sighed. She wanted to talk to him about this whole situation, since the last time they were together her mom was screaming at him. Instead, she sat onto the couch, right next to Fu.

"Hey Fu," She spoke out to him.

"Hey kid," Fu lifted himself up once he realized she was here.

Paula took in a breath of air and spoke out, "Is Grandpa here?"

"No, he just left a few minutes ago." Fu blankly said.

"Oh," she said again.

Fu sensed that Paula was somewhat upset, and it brought her down even more because Jake wasn't here. "What's eat'in yah Paula?" He decided to ask her.

"It's just," She began to say, but stopped herself. "…I really need to talk to him about this whole Dragon business. I wanna be the American Dragon, but with this injury and my mom…." Paula sighed once more. She paused for about 5 seconds, before speaking again. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this job…"

Fu moved his paw over to Paula's thigh. "Kid, do you like bein' the American Dragon?" After a slight hesitation, Paula nodded her head. "Then that's all that matters. Don't let anyone discourage you at what you love. And something you're good at too."

Hearing 'good at' made Paula's hope raise up a bit. She thought she was horrible. "You're not lying to me are you?"

"Of course I'm not." Fu smiled. "I mean you're a lot better than when your Gramps first started Dragon Training." 'What!?' Paula screamed in her mind. From what she has heard, Jake destroyed the Huntsclan, got rid of the Dark Dragon, and saved the Magical World countless times. Most of this was in the first two years of his training! This was the first time she has heard badly about him. "He was always so cocky and full of himself, half the time he was causin' all the mess-ups he had to correct. He was sloppy, lazy, and couldn't even handle a pixie." Fu laughed as the memories flowed through his head.

At first Paula couldn't believe what he said, but once she heard him laugh, she could tell he wasn't lying. "He was that bad?" She smiled.

"Yeah, he was." Fu blankly stated. But suddenly, his mood changed. "But he was also very brave, strong, and self-determined." Paula stopped smiling, and listened closely to what he was saying. "He kind of reminds me of you." Paula bent down her head, and thought of what he just said.

Just then, the back door slammed. Paula rose up her head, and listened forward. Once Fu realized Jake was back, he jumped off the couch, and slowly headed toward the front exit. Quickly after Paula jumped up from the couch, and headed toward the back of the store.

But once she entered, she froze in her spot. Jake was sitting there on a couch, with his elbow on the armrest. He knew Paula was here, and wasn't too happy to see her. He caused the injury on her arm, and couldn't forgive himself for doing it.

Slowly Paula sat onto the couch, and scooted toward her Grandfather. She then lifted up her arms, and felt the facial expressions on Jake's face. She didn't do this often to people, but she had a hard time telling if he was angry, or sad. But as she did it, Jake stayed completely still.

Once she could tell he was sad, she put her arms down and paused for a few minutes. After an awkward silence, she finally decided to speak. "I'm sorry Grandpa about giving up on being the American Dragon…it's just my mom-"

"-I understand Paula." He cut in front of her. "I'm sorry for putting you through that, danger. I should've made sure you were ready, first."

It seemed to Paula that, Jake had given up on her too. Even though she was still a bit discouraged, she thought of what Fu Dog just told her. "I think I would have made a great American Dragon though."

Jake looked down at her, and grinned. "I know you would have." He quickly said out. "I'm just more upset that I'll be replaced with…_Melissa_…"

"Eww!" They both said simultaneously, which was then followed by laughter.

Once the laughter died down, Paula leaned over onto Jake's shoulder, and grabbed around his arm. She looked up to what would be his face, but then quickly put her head back down. "I wish I could see you." She sighed.

Jake patted on Paula's head, for she has wished that she could see many times before. But he then remembered a memory, that might help her out right now. "You did, once."

Paula didn't quite understand what he just said. "Really?" She questioned him, for she was born blind…or so she thought she was.

"Yeah, you didn't go blind until you were about one." Paula turned her head; no one has told her this before. Instead of questioning it, she listened to her grandfather, as he went on… "I remember when your Mom and Dad brought you home and you opened your big grey eyes at me and your…" Jake stopped himself.

"Who?" She finally asked, when he wasn't talking anymore.

Jake hesitated for about 5 seconds more, before actually speaking. "Your…grandmother." He calmly said. Paula never heard much about her grandmother, only that she died shortly before or after she was born. She got somewhat excited to hear about her own family, but her excitement quickly lowered as Jake's mood changed entirely.

The sense of awkwardness quickly filled the room. Paula then decided to make a brave move, and ask a little bit more about Jake's, wife. She decided to continue along the lines, of the memory he had just shared with her…"Was she pretty?"

Suddenly, Jakes frown turned into the biggest smile. "Yeah, she was. You look just like her," He then moved his massive arm up, and grabbed Paula's hair. He lifted it up, and slowly let go of it. "You even have her long hair, except yours is black and straight." He laughed. Paula laughed too, though she had a hard time understanding colors, because she was blind.

"How was she?" Paula made another brave attempt, to keep this conversation from dying.

"She was the most amazing person I've ever met. I remember when we first met…she tried to kill me!" Jake started to laugh, but Paula didn't understand this either. 'I don't..' she started to make out. Jake then realized that Paula has never heard the story about Rose. Maybe it was time, to tell her. "Your grandmother, Rose…well, she used to be in the Huntsclan…"

"HUNTSCLAN!?" Paula yelled out. All dragons dreaded that word, especially sense they were all wiped out. How could she be, our used to be worst enemy?

Jake continued his laughter. "I knew you were going to that….maybe I should have said used to be in the Huntsclan, until she met me. Then she switched sides, and helped me defeat the Huntsclan, the Dark Dragon, and so many other magical threats."

Wow, was all Paula could think up to say, yet she didn't say it. She never could have expected Gramps falling in love with a Huntsclan member…but she soon realized she was just like, him. But it was obvious to see, Jake was still mourning her death, by the way he ended that sentence. "You really miss her don't you?"

"Yeah. A lot." He sighed. Another awkward silence entered into the room again…

Paula wasn't sure if that was the right thing to say, since it probably just made him worse. She then decided to make him feel, better. "How did you convince a Huntsclan member…to be on our side?"

Jake looked down at his granddaughter, and gave out a grin. "Well you know, your Gramps here got some mad skills." She started to giggle. But his voice started to stern up more, which meant he wasn't joking anymore. "But she was always knew she had good…she just needed someone to help her find it."

Paula then jumped off the couch; she figured it was time to go. But that last sentence, really changed her. "Thanks for the story Grandpa…it really helped me."

"No problem Paula." He nodded his head. Jake then grabbed Paula's hand, and took her home before Bonnie would notice how long she has been gone.

* * *

**I know this chapter is boring, and long but bare with me XD. I wanted a moment with just Jake and Paula, where they can talk about Rose, but I didn't know it'd be this long XD.**

**But what a second...who is this Melissa, and why does she get to replace Paula? Well, you'll find out, next chapter. ;) **


	9. Chapter 9: Family Reunion

**Chapter 9: Family Reunion**

**This is the chapter I've been waiting for! XD, so I'm gonna try and update this as soon as possible! :P.**

It had been two and a half weeks since we last saw Paula. Her arm was fully healed, and she was back to her normal self. However, her mom was still persistent, to not letting her take part in anything dealing with dragons.

Paula and her two best friends, Hope and Tasha, currently were sitting on top of Paula's bed. Tasha had a brush in her hand, and started to comb through Paula's long black hair, as it was so smooth and beautiful. Sometimes she even combed it with her fingers, as she admired the tangle free hair.

"I'm just so nervous…" Paula kept on repeating herself repeatedly.

As Hope tried to calm Paula down, Tasha continued with her hair. "Man, I just love your hair!" She said aloud.

Paula stopped herself, and listened to what Tasha said. She liked it when people commented on her looks, so she had no clue what she looked like. "Really?" She turned around, and grabbed the brush from her hand.

"Your hair so long and shiny, actually you're really pretty all together." Hope touched Paula's shoulder, for it was the truth. Paula felt like crying now, for she always feared that she was ugly, since she couldn't judge herself on her own looks. But hearing that, made her day a whole lot better.

"Awww, thanks guys, I really needed to hear that." She smiled, as she grabbed her long locks and put them in a high ponytail.

"And don't worry about this, family reunion. I mean come on, they're your family." Hope gently said. However, that's exactly why, she was afraid.

Tasha looked out the window, to see another car pull up next to the house. "I guess it's about time we leave. Good luck on your family thing Paula!" She spoke out as she pushed herself and Hope out the Paula's room, and then toward the front door.

It was that time of year again, the family reunion. Family reunions used to be on Kathy's vacation house in Florida. However ever since Kathy died, they stopped using that as the place for their reunion. Besides, all the known relatives lived in New York, and Will's house was just big enough to accommodate them all.

So far, the only people who've shown up were Jake, and the extended family of Gregory. The two old men, still hated each other's guts, even after all these years. But they had a new reason to argue, or maybe start to get along with each other. One of Gregory's grandkids, Melissa (who was the oldest of 3), was chosen as Paula's replacement as the American Dragon. She was 13 (almost 14 in a month), so far the only one in the family to get dragon powers, and the biggest snob in the world. She kind of reminded Jake of just how Greggy was when he was her age.

Gregory's wife, daughter, her husband, and their three kids sat together on one couch, while Jake, Bonnie, and Will sat on the other side. They needed to discuss the, Dragon Training arrangements, before the others came.

"So Jake, when do you want to start training, my granddaughter, Melissa to replace you?" He said, with a smirk. Melissa gave out phony smile at Jake.

Jake rolled his eyes, and looked over at Paula's room door, which was closed. "Well, nothing's in writing yet, Greggy. Paula still has about 2 more weeks till she meets with the Dragon Council…" He blankly said as he took a sip of his soda.

Both Gregory and his own kids gasped as this remark. "Jake, you know we decided to not let Paula do this inferior training stuff, especially what happened last time…" Bonnie growled at her dad-in-law.

But right now, Jake could care less of what she had to say. "I'm just sayin'…" He remarked again, along with another sip of from his glass. Everyone knew he was doing this just to piss of Gregory.

"Stop kidding yourself Jake. It was smart of you to decide Melissa as the American Dragon," Jake leaned his eyes forward, and glared at him, "It's obvious that Paula isn't fit to take on such a job."

"What does that mean." Jake rolled his eyes once more, at the ignorance he was showing.

"What does that mean?" Gregory lifted up his arms, and stood up. But when he did, a crack from his back could be heard. "Are you serious? For god sakes, the kid is frickin' blind! How can you expect someone to watch out for danger when she can't see!!"

"Father, settle down please…" Gregory's daughter Sophie grabbed her father's shoulders and set him back down onto the sofa. Everytime these two old men meet, this always seems to happen…She then hinted toward her kids, to go away, so they won't hear any more.

Jake clinched his arm, about ready to fight. "I've seen more power in Paula than I'll ever see in your granddaughter." He jumped up, and bent forward.

"Please…not this year…please…"

"How can you be so stupid Jake, Melissa is the greatest dragon for the job, at least she can see…"

The rest of the family just watched, unsure of what to say. Bonnie of course had a lot of things she'd like to say, but Will stopped her from speaking her mind. "Don't forget Greggy, I'm the Dragon Expert here. I know who's best to take my job." He growled.

"Don't, call me Greggy!" He yelled off the top of his lungs. Here it goes…

Suddenly, the two guys jumped into the air, and dragoned up. They then went after each other, fighting in the air.

This was the last straw, Will got up, and pushed the two old guys off of each other. "Alright this is enough!" Will watched as Tasha and Hope walked into the living room, and headed fort he door. He waited for them to leave, before he continued. "Dad, Paula is never going to be your replacement, just get it through your head already!" Jake's heart stopped when he heard that. How could his own son, lose faith in his daughter like that? He then dragoned down and just stood onto the ground, saying nothing. "Now will you two please discuss Melissa's training schedule like adults?" Both of them sat their butts down, and said nothing.

Will was right, but Jake couldn't believe he said it.

Meanwhile, while the adults were arguing, Melissa and her two brothers Zach and Andrew all sat together. Since both her brothers were, very young, they had small toys to entertain themselves. However Melissa, she didn't bring anything, so instead, she got up, and decided to explore the house for Paula.

Paula still relaxed in her room; she didn't want to go out just yet. She knew why Jake and Gregory were arguing, and didn't want to get in the middle of it, especially since her mom was over there too. So for now, she decided she'd stay in her room until dinner. That was until; she heard a knock on her door.

Just then, Melissa entered into the room, and shut the door close. She slowly walked up to Paula's bed, and looked down at her. Her head was turned, which annoyed Melissa for it was as if Paula was ignoring her. "You do you know why they are arguing in there right?" She spoke out, though Paula still had her head turned. "They are discussing the plans for your Grandfather to train me!"

Paula proceeded to act like as if she didn't care, though inside, her hurt her a lot. "But it's obvious; I mean he couldn't keep kidding you and yourself forever? How are you supposed to protect the city when you can't see!"

Paula knew this all along, but hearing it blankly told to her face really started to make her sad. One stream of tears flew down her face. "I mean, I bet you can't even tell how many fingers I'm holding in front of you!" She lifted up her arm, and pointed four fingers right in front of her.

Another stream of tears poured down. Paula backed up, and grabbed her legs and wrapped them in her arms. She then quickly turned her face, and answered. "…four. She cried out.

Melissa looked at her arm, surprised. But she assumed Paula just guessed, I mean she only had 5 options. However, she changed her four fingers to a two. " No I had two fingers up you idiot. See, if you can't even tell what's in front of your face!!"

As more tears started to fall, Paula cleared her throat and started to speak out. Her voice was harsh, and stern. "I could have easily been the American Dragon like you." She still had her head turned, away from Melissa.

"Will you give it up already? I'm the American Dragon now. And what'll you be? You'll be a worthless Dragon, living with your parents or something that'll have to care and tent to you for the rest of your life. Cause you can't see, anything."

"Stop it." Paula whispered so low, but she knew Melissa couldn't hear her.

An evil laugh Melissa then made, as she felt this was enough torment to the girl who almost cost her the job as the American Dragon. She grabbed the doorknob, and gave one last look at the sobbing girl, then slammed the door shut.

Paula turned around, and cried into her pillow. She couldn't understand how could someone be so mean to tell her that stuff, but she also couldn't believe how foolish she was. She was only kidding herself; she could never become some great magical protector. This last month and a half were a complete waste.

But what most of all bothered Paula, was the very last thing Melissa said, for it was true. She'd have to live a caretaker, for the rest of her life, for she could never be on her own. She could never have a normal life.

Suddenly, the fear of the future stayed in her mind. Her head was pounding from all the crying she was doing. All she wanted to do was get away, get away from her horrible family, and clear her mind. She didn't want to be here, any longer.

With that, she ran over to the window, and jumped out of her room.

* * *

**Man, Greggy's granddaughter turned out to be we-otch! XD I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.**

**But she was turn...well mostly, and it really bothered Paula. But where did Paula go!? (note: Paula's room is on the first floor, I don't want anyone thinking see commited sucicide XD).**

**Oh, and if you are wondering why I added that hair scene in my story, hey that's what I imagined when I first thought of this story, sue me. :P**

**Also note, the story is ending soon X(. I'd say about...two to three chapters left****. Finally I'm giving an ending to this story lol.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Takeoff Part 1

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Takeoff-Part 1: The Escape**

Little Melissa quickly wiped off her grin, and headed back into the living room area. However, just as she went down to join her parents on the couch, the doorbell rang, obviously more family. She turned her body around, and answered the door.

* * *

As tears continued to fall down Paula's face, she looked down at the alleyway she dropped herself into. She wanted to head over to Tasha's house, which wasn't too far from her current position, but she couldn't concentrate long enough to know where to go.

Cousin Andrew entered into the house, along with his older kids. Following them, was Haley who was usually late for these types of things, since it was hard for her to get away from the Dragon Council. Finally, everyone was in the living room. And since Gregory and Jake finally calmed down, it seemed like the perfect time for dinner.

Everyone then got up from the couch, and proceeded down to the dining area. Haley, on the other hand set aside Bonnie before they began dinner. "Hey Bonnie, where's Paula?" She pressed both hands into one pocket, "I want to give her something before dinner." Inside her hand, was a small golden dragon statute, with a sapphire gem in the dragon's grip. It was jagged and smooth, something she'd enjoy feeling. However Haley didn't show Bonnie what she had, for it might upset her.

Bonnie looked at both sides of the couch, and turned back to Haley. "Yeah Paula should be in her room. Oh and tell her dinners ready…" She walked into the kitchen to help her husband serve the food. With that, Haley turned to the right, and walked over to Paula's bedroom.

"Paula look what-" she started, but didn't finish. She looked over to the empty room, puzzled. At first, Haley didn't take into consideration to this, but that quickly changed when she saw the window open. She took 5 paces over to the window, and touched the bottom frame. With her dragon senses, she could tell, she jumped out of it. "Oh no." She frowned. Quickly she dropped the statue onto her bed, and ran to the dining room.

Just as Will set down the first China onto the table, Haley popped in. "Paula's gone!" She screamed. Everyone gave her a look, as if they didn't believe her. "Paula…she's gone. She jumped out the window!" She tried once more. Suddenly, everyone started to panic.

"Okay, okay everyone settle down." Jake said to calm the family. "All dragons come with me, everyone else stay here to watch the kids." As he spoke, he kept a dreaded watch onto Melissa, who slowly sunk into her chair. Soon after he spoke, Haley, Andrew, Jake, and Gregory all dragoned up, and exited the house.

* * *

Paula grabbed her head, trying to concentrate. However, her concentration was quickly tore when she heard a bark from behind her. It was their next store neighbor's dog, Sammie. Paula had a big fear of animals, since it was so hard for her to hear and tell their emotions. And by the loud bark he just did, he didn't sound friendly. She jumped into the air, and took a left onto the sidewalk. She pushed everyone out her way, and she ran forward. After a while, she knew the dog stopped/and or wasn't even chasing her, but she was still afraid.

Steady and rapidly it became sunset, which meant it would be dark in less than an hour. After a long run down the street, Paula finally stopped running, and turned down a long alleyway. She grabbed the brick wall, and tried to catch her breath. However, her heart stopped once more, when she heard something on the other side. It wasn't long, before she was joined by some other guest.

* * *

Unexpectedly, a loud scream could be heard. Tasha and Hope turned their heads, and looked out the window of the Ice Cream Parlor they were currently in. They decided to stop and get something to eat, before dropping off Hope to her home. "What was that?" Tasha said, as she took a bite from her cone.

Hope didn't reply however, she just listened to the scream. Suddenly, her eyes widen, and she could sense who it was. "That was Paula!!"

"Are you sure?" Tasha tried to make out, but her mouth was stuffed with ice cream.

"I'm sure!" She stood up. "Come on!" She grabbed Tasha's arm, and pulled her out of the store.

Hope ran down the street, while Tasha followed her. "Are you sure you know where she is?" She asked, still not convinced it was her. But it wasn't long, before they saw her…

* * *

**Yes I'm breaking this into two chapters, since I don't want this chapter to be hecka long like the last one. And plus, I felt like I should end it here. **

**But there are going to be either one or two chapters left, probably two. D**


	11. Chapter 11: The Takeoff Part 2

**Chapter 11: The Takeoff-Part 2: The Faceoff **

Paula slowly moved herself to the corner of the brick walls, as five trolls now surrounded her. "Well lookie what we got here." The leader Troll looked back at his crew; all of them laughed in sync.

But one Troll didn't laugh; instead he looked closely at the girl, who had her eyes closed. "Hey Boss, it's that Dragon we beat on a month ago." Suddenly, they all stopped laughing and crawled closer to the girl.

"Where's our money?" The Troll grabbed out a knife, and pointed toward her.

Paula tried not to cry, but she was frightened and had no clue what to do and/or what they were talking about. "I don't know. Please I just-"

"Where's the money the other Dragon and his little Dog stole from us!" He jumped closer to her, and set the knife onto her throat. Paula could feel the blade touch her skin, and she started to cry.

Just then, two shadows appeared into the alley. "Paula!!" Hope screamed, which wasn't the brightest thing to do.

Two Trolls jumped up, and grabbed Tasha and Hope into their grip. The leader pulled the knife away from her side, and slowly turned around to the other girls. "Well, looks like were going to have a great feast of…little girls tonight!" He grinned.

At that moment, Paula realized that Tasha and Hope were here. She rubbed away her tears, and faced them. "Don't hurt them!" She yelled out.

The Troll walked over to his two friends, but turned around back at Paula. "Help me get my gold back, and I won't kill your friends!"

"Paula, we'll be fine!" Hope lied, but her safety wasn't what considered her right now. Paula can't see anything, so that puts her at more of a risk. "Just Dragon up, and go get help!"

"Shut up!" The Troll that held Hope said. He lifted up his arm, and slapped Hope in the face. Hope grunted at the pain, but tried not to show her fear.

The whole gang started to laugh once again. Paula however, was not angry. She knew she had to help them out, or they'd kill them in a heartbeat. She got in fighting position, and dragoned up. Her wings cramped up as they stretched out past the width of the alleyway. Despite that, she still remained in fighting stance.

Once again the laughter abruptly stopped. The Trolls turned around, and realized the dragon was facing toward them, crouching in fighting form. They knew she was going to stay and battle. The leader Troll signaled his hands, and the two freed Trolls headed toward her. Paula could feel their massive footsteps pound the Earth as they crept forward, and knew exactly what to do.

Quickly Paula flew up in the air, and soared down almost skimming the ground. She spread out her wings as far as they could go, and headed toward the Trolls. The two saw her flying forward, but were caught off guard when they saw her flying so close to the floor. With no time to react, Paula kept flying, and tripped the Trolls. And as they were falling, she grabbed each one of their legs, and tossed them behind her. One flew into a dumpster; the other slammed his back right against the brick wall. However both were too hurt, to get from their positions.

The leader Troll's eyes widen as he saw two of his gang members fall in failure. The other two Trolls who held Hope and Tasha were surprised too. He signaled over to them, and simultaneously they dropped their victims to the floor. "Don't move." He showed them a quick glimpse of his knife, and then stuck it back into his pocket. Hope and Tasha followed his warning, and did not move from their spot.

The two Trolls trailed in front as the leader stayed behind. Paula stood in her stance, waiting for them to make the first move. The two Trolls nodded back at each other, and together they made a jump for Paula. As she heard the air push up, she hovered upward; the Trolls crashed into each other, and fell to the ground. As she heard them fall, she pointed down her head, and blew fire downward. Fire singed their feet as they scrambled to get up to get away from the full blast. They ran to the end of the alley, and quickly hustled up the brick wall and fled into the city.

Disappointed by his crews job, the leader Troll knew it was up to him. He pulled out his club, and softened his steps as he headed closer to her. Paula flowed back onto her feet, and prepared to fight.

* * *

The family spilt up, and searched different parts of the city. However they all remained in the same general area, for they were sure Paula would not venture off too far from home. Just then as Andrew was whizzing threw the air, something caught his eye. He lowered himself down to get a good look of the scrap that was going on in a certain alleyway. He noticed a Troll, and a dragon was fighting down below him. However, as he has never seen Paula's dragon form, he was unsure if that was really her. As he hovered over the building, he looked over at the two girls shaking in the corner. He recognized them from the Long's house earlier that day, and now knew for sure that was Paula. "Paula! I found her!" He made a quick U-turn to find the others. "She's down here!"

* * *

After a long pause of silence, the Troll finally jumped up and headed for Paula. He held his club in his hands, and prepared to hit her chest. But Paula shifted her body, and avoided the attack. She tried to grab the Troll and toss him away, but her grip wasn't strong enough, which only scratched him. The Troll continued to swing his club at her, but missed every time. Finally Paula swung her large tail, and shoved the Troll a few feet away. The Troll quickly got himself up, and growled to show his frustration.

However, something caught Tasha's eyes, and she couldn't hold it in. "Paula, look! The call from her friend caught Paula off guard, and she found herself nervous. With this an advantage to the Troll, quickly he threw his club right her. Paula could not react fast enough; the club hit her arm, the exact arm which only a few weeks ago was in a cast. The pain was severe, but she had to suck it up.

She held her arm, and flew out toward the Troll. But someone new was her, and their presence made her stop. Paula started to tremble, for she did not know what was going on. Suddenly Andrew dropped in, along with Haley, Gregory, and then Jake.

The Troll groaned at the dragons, but after he saw that it was five to one, his sneer loosened. "Look…please I don't want any trouble!" He held up his hands, pleading for their forgiveness.

"Get outta here!" Jake yelled. Soon after he pushed them aside, and ran for his freedom. The voice of her grandfather lifted up her tension.

When the coast was clear, Hope and Tasha ran to Paula (still in dragon form). "That was so amazing Paula!" Tasha cheered, "You were totally kickin' some tail!"

Jake walked over to his granddaughter. "You did all this?" He scoped the area, and looked at the only Trolls left in the alley. They still lay there, passed out in their current positions. "You must of really did, kick some tail!" He laughed. "That's how the American Dragon does it!"

Paula laughed too. "Thanks grandpa."

With that being said, Paula then picked up Hope and Jake picked up Tasha. The all of the dragons flew into the air, and headed back to the Long residence.

* * *

**As I have said many times, I am so sorry for the delay of this fanfic. The funny thing is, I actually wrote the first half of this chapter months ago, and totally forgot that I did not finish it until now XD. I will write the final chapter of story, right now :. Finally, this will end! Whoo!**


	12. Chapter 12: Remembrance

**Chapter 12: Remembrance**

"Wow mom that must have been scary!" Little Ashleigha began to say. "Battling all those Trolls!"

"So what happened next?" Jake, pondered.

Paula laughed. "Well, after that fight, my mother began to…slowly realize that maybe I was cut out to be the American Dragon, so she let me have my shot!"

"Really!" Their faces lit up.

"Yeah. And the dragon council approved me. So after two months of hard work, I finally became the American Dragon!"

"Wow!" They exclaimed. "How is it like?" Ashleigha held up her arms, and pretended to be a dragon.

"Well, it was exciting, until I gave it up."

The little tikes stopped in their places, and looked at gave their mom a puzzled look. "Gave it up? Why"

Paula knew this was coming up. "Well, it was great and all, chasing down bad guys and rescuing magical creatures. After awhile I became very good at it too. But eventually I learned it wasn't what I wanted. So I resigned, and gave the job to Melissa."

"What!" Jake's eyes widened. Who could give up such a great opportunity? "So after all that time, you quit!?"

"I soon realized that all I wanted really was just to help. And I did. After I quit the American Dragon position, I started to help out more with Isle of Draco. Soon I started a program to help future blind dragons, and was the first people to convert most of the dragon teaching lessons to brail."

Soon a new presence entered into the living room. "And that's where I met your mother." Dominic slid onto the couch, and put his arm around her.

This came as a shock to the two kids. They have never heard how their mom and dad met each other. "Really?" Ashleigha responded.

"It's true. When I began work on my foundation, your father was on Draco as the Cuban dragon."

"Once I got a glimpse of your mom, I feel right in love with her. I didn't care about her blindness, just her beautiful hair, and gorgeous eyes, and…" Dominic moved closer to his wife, and began to kiss her. Both of their kids turned around, and started to gag.

"And," Paula picked up where her husband left off, "In three months time, we were married; all because I quit being the American Dragon." It's funny how fate works like this.

"Mommy," Ashleigha said in her cutest little voice. Paula turned her head in concern for her little one. "Do you think one day me, or Jake, will be blind?" Seeing her mom blind always gave her nightmares of that one day that could be her too.

Paula opened up her arms, and the little seven year old jumped onto her lap. Jake then joined the family on the couch, and scrunched in between her and Dominic. Paula squeezed her daughter, and began to speak. "To tell you the truth, Ashleigha, I don't know what will happen in the future." She reached over on the table next to the couch, and picked out a figured that stood onto of it. This figure was a golden dragon statue. And in the golden dragon's grip, was a beautiful sapphire gem. She handed this prized procession, to her daughter. Ashleigha felt the statue in her palms, and began to smile again. "But whatever does happen, know you have the power to control it. Never let a thing like sight get in the way of what you truly desire."

* * *

**The End! Whoo! **

**I was going to put in the part where she gets evaluated by the Dragon Council, but one, I fogot XD. Two, I really had no plan of what or how she was going to be evaulated, so I figured just don't add it in. :P**

**Besides, this is how I wanted it to end. Where you get to see Paula's life, after she was the American Dragon, and what it does become after. She made the journey, but a long the line she realized it just wasn't her thing. But she did make an impact on the Dragon World, and her program will help any future blind dragons that came after her time. :)**

**It took forever, but finally I gave an ending to this story! XD Peace out until later.**


End file.
